Marc Gasol
Marc Gasol '''is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Marc Gasol Gender: Male District: 7 Age: 18 Weapon: Being rather tall, Marc prefers long reach weapons to add to his impressive arm span. His personal favorite is the spear, do to it's melee and ranged capabilities. For close quarters, he enjoys the district 7's weapon of choice, the axe. His final weapon would probably something simple and easy, like a knife. Appearance: Marc is a light skinned man who is very tall. He has short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He is one of the taller tributes ever, with a slim torso, long legs, and a average, slender physique. He stands at a very tall height, being 7'1", and he's a bit large, weighing in at 255 lbs. Overall, he's a bearded, tall tribute. Strengths/skills: Marc possess a good amount of strength, his large size being a great help to it. He is very accurate, able to hit targets from a good distance away. He's also a very fast, able to go run fast with his long legs. Marc's final strength is his near limitless stamina, able to fight for long periods of time or run without stopping. Weakness(es): Marc is arrogant, do to how he's always lived thinking he was the best there was. He isn't the greatest at plant identification, and he is also a poor when it comes to stealth. Personality: Marc Gasol is one of your typical careers. He's arrogant, loves to show off, and is very loud '''and extremely '''talkative. Along with this, he is extremely flamboyant. He can't stop bragging about what he can do, and is rarther boisterious. He's also energetic '''and '''rowdy, and can be rather rough '''if he needs to be. He's extremely '''confident '''in himself, and has no shortage of self giving compliments. He is '''obnoxious '''to many because of his personality, but Marc doesn't care. A matter in fact, he only cares about himself, being very '''selfish. One good trait of Marc's is his independence, he doesn't rely on anyone to survive, an impressive feat for a career. Like most athletes, Marc is also very competitive, doing whatever it takes to win. Whenever things start going bad though, Marc will become very treachourous '''and '''hostile, and if things don't shape up, he'll try to end his allies suffering for poor performance. His aggression '''isn't hard to trigger either, his aggressive side coming out in combat or in a heated argument. He can also be very '''irrational '''if mad, and may make the wrong decisions. Marc's final trait is his '''suave, able to woo those who he takes a fancy too with ease. Backstory/History: Marc Gasol was born to a middle class family in District 7. Like most of the kids in the district, Marc learned how to use an axe from a young age, learning the tricks and trades of cutting lumber to sell to the Capitol in exchange for protection. Though hardworking in the lumber industry, Marc felt like he was meant for something else. Something more than just a common woodcutter, something that could be considered incredible. His opprotunity came in a period known as the "sports revival", where many of the sports from before Panem were resurrected. Two major sports came into District 7, forming two teams. The football team were known as the Wolves, and the basketball teams as the Grizzlies. Marc tried out the football team first. Even though he was a decent tide end, he was nowhere up to the talent of the other players, and was cut rather quickly from the team. But that didn't stall Marc one bit. He signed up for the Grizzlies. Already, the coaches saw potential in young Marc, his tall stature being perfect for the position of center. Marc's first year was a disaster however. He showed some fire in his first game, racking up 12 points, but he ended up with a season ending injury his second year, and missed the rest of the games. The team finished at a mediocre 36-46 record, missing the 8th seed and playoffs. Marc returned his second year, even taller and stronger than before. He had an explosive season, scoring countless points and setting a league record for three pointers by a center. Marc led his team to an impressive record of 59-23, nabbing the 2nd seed in the playoffs. Marc and his team found themselves in a hard fought first round game against the District 1 Jaguars. The game was a thriller, the score at a feverish 97-101. Down by 4, Marc led the Grizzlies defense, able to force a turnover and take it down the court for a three. The score was a one point difference, as the final seconds on the clock began to expire. With 4 seconds left, Marc stole the ball from the Jaguar's shooting guard, and with a buzzer beater three, Marc and the Grizzlies stole the game, the final score being 103-101. After the great finish, the Grizzlies moved on to conference-semifinals against the tough District 12 Gulls. The game wasn't too bad, and yet again, Marc led the team to a solid 88-79 win over the gulls. After the win, the Grizzlies faced the ultimate test, going up against the number 1 seeded team in the east, the District 4 Magic. The game was hard fought, Marc knew if he didn't win here, his hard work would be for nothing. It was game time. The first half was a shootout, countless points being put on the scoreboard. 79-83 at the half, Marc and his team up by 4 points. They came out in the second half, when things went downhill. The Grizzlies faltered a bit and lost their lead. Down 28 points with only five minutes to go, Marc did the unexpected. He led the team to a huge comeback. Playing his greatest game all season, Marc nearly carried the team, stealing and rebounding like a monster. He was hitting shot after shot. Marc was on fire. The clock expired, and the big game was one of the highest scoring games ever seen in the league's history. 138-138, a tie game. The conference finals were going into overtime. After five minutes of overtime, the game was still tied, the points being 145-145. The game went into double overtime, though Marc knew his team was getting tired. The Grizzlies were unable to last through the second round of overtime, losing a heartbreaking loss 153-157. Marc was frustrated at the loss and extremely dissapointed, not speaking a single word to his teammates or coaches for days. That year, Marc was reaped into the Hunger Games. Angry that luck had betrayed them, Marc was pissed as he walked to the stage. These stupid games had stolen his NBA career from him. He had to win if he wanted revenge at the Magic. Height: 7'1" Fears: Poor effort from his "teammates" Alliance: Careers Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 7 Category:18 year olds Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon Category:Reaped